bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CrazyCow12/New Bears
This is where I will put the bear ideas that come into my mind. P.S I do not exspect Onett to add all these ideas and this is only me exspresing my imagination and creativity when I feel bored. Traveling Bears Pyro Bear Military Bear Time & Space Bear Located in the same space as the other travelling bears but with the two of them right next to eachother and with one circle space to talk. Space bear is floating using the levitation animation and Time Bear using the Astronaut animation. There is 45 days to complete. Space Bear is a mix of nicely blendded purple and dark blue while time bear is a nice light green. Time Bear also has a wealth clock on his head (both are he's).Courtesy of Harresay. Dialogue (Every puncuation is a new text box) Space Bear: Hello Beekeeper. Me and Time Bear have teaveled far and wide to find you. Time Bear: We have a special task for you. Only the strongest and most dedicated beekeepers will succeed. Are you up or it? (Switches to a screen with two choices) *Yes (follow the other yes down below) *No Time Bear: Well then we will wait for you until you're ready. Please talk to us soon! (Cuts talking) Time Bear: Are you ready now? (Switches to a screen with two choices) *No Time Bear: Well then we will wait for you until you're ready. Please talk to us soon! *Yes Time Bear: Great! We will tell you about our problem. (Cuts talking) Time Bear: You're back! Now Space Bear will tell you the details Space Bear: Ok. This is very urgent and needs to be solved VERY soon. If not, this could mean the end of bees and beekeepers FOREVER! We have traveled to many different galxies to find this place. If you are still confused, we are talking about how this place may be the last habitable place for bees and beekeepers. We need your help to bring back life to the other bee places that were destoryed and lost so long ago. So we can help bees continue to live and thrive. Time Bear: We will open a time rift next to us that will take you to one of the deserted places. Please save it and we will reward yoou with a special prize for your noble effort. (Cuts talking) Time Bear: Ok, so you're up for the job? Great! Space Bear will tell you the way to save the land. Space Bear: For years I have tryed creating a device that could rejuvenate the deserted places and bring them back to life. And I finally have created it! There is just one catch, it will need a certain amount of pollen from the deserted land so it can bring it to life. This is where you come in! Collect enough pollen from the land and we will reward you. (cuts talking) The device looks like a metal circle with a bright green light in the middle. When completed, press "r" in the world and it will bring the world back to life. In the inventory it will just call it "Special Device". Description: A device that can help save this universe from losing bees. The portal is alwys a weird swirly blue combinded with purple. When transported to the other land there will be a portal behind you which is light green and white which transports you back to the other portal. Quests There are 3 diffrent worlds to save (always during) Time Bear: I already know you're not done yet. But if you wanna talk, I guess we have time, but we can't stay here long. Quest 1: Wasteland Rejuvenating: Collect 1 billion pollen from the Wasteland World to bring it back to life. Rewards: 10 million honey, 10 tickets, 30 gumdrops, 10 royal jelly, 5 blue extracts, 5 red extracts, 10 oil and a diamond egg. Space Bear: Here, take this and go through the portal. Save this universe from losing all it's bees! Wait, I forgot one thing. In the wasteland world, the flowers are much more weaker then the ones in this world, so it will take twice as much effort to harvest from those fields then the fields you currently harvest at. Time Bear: I have found a solution though. you can create a special potion in the blender by using gumdrops, honey and 1 blue and red exract. It will boost the pollen you get from the wasteland world so it is at 100% pollen collection. This sadly can not be used in this world but I will try to make it so it can! The Gumdrop Potion: The potion needs 75 gumdrops, 200 000 honey and 1 blue and red extract. It takes 8 minutes to craft and once done it will look like the blue and red extract except with the coloUr of gumdrops inside it. Use it in the wasteland world and it will boost your pollen collection back to 100% for 30 minutes. It covers all the fields in goo and does have the extra honey effect and it cunts towards the goo badges. Description: Use this gooey potion in the wasteland world and it will boost the pollen you collect. Idea, courtesy of NinjaDuck1. Going through the portal with bring you to a land that is all light brown and simple shades. there is dead trees scattered all over the place. It looks similar to our normal place but there is only fields. No shops, no secret entrances for the tunnel or king beetles, no of those tokens that give you stuff and are a one time use(you know what I mean), HQ's, bears, mobs (mobs in the world you started in) e.t.c. (Basically there is only fields, instant converters, the new mobs, the red cannon and the fields). (note that all the flowers in the fields are the same to their counterparts)(no ant challenge or stump field). The sunflower field becomes the stick field with sticks littered around it. The dandelion field becomes the dead field with the flowers coloUred grey (no difference from collecting pollen). The clover field becomes the thron field with vines with throns poping out the sides of the field which do 1/10 your full health (before damage reduction). The blue flower field becomes the dead flower field with grey petals in the same place of the blue flowers. The mushroom field becomes the fungi field with bella mushrooms in place of the mushrooms, the spider field becomes the cobweb field (bacially the same), the strawberry field becomes the rotten field with light grey decomposing strawberries, the bamboo field becomes the dead tree field with dead trees instead of bamboo stalks. The pineapple field becomes the fly field with 4 flies flying above it. The cactus field becomes the spike field with spikes in the ground that deal 1/10 of your health (damage reduction does not help). The pumpkin field becomes the dead bush field with dead bushed instead of pumpkins. The pine tree field becomes the toxic field with barrels of toxic waste which is jumped in, automatically kills you. The rose field becomes the poison ivy field with poisony ivy where the roses are, if touched it poisons the player for 1/20 the players health (damage reduction does not help) for 3 seconds. Finally, the mountain top field is the skull field with two skulls in the corners of the field. (There is no 30 bee gate). Btw, if you can not get past the bee gates, YOU CAN NOT GET THROUGH NO GLITCHES. Now instead of the 5 bee gate there is the "collect 100 million honey from the wasteland world" gate (all gates still have the same bees on top). The 10 bee gate requires 300 million honey from the wasteland world. The 15 bee gate requires 400 million from the wasteland world. The 25 bee gate requires 600 million honey from the wasteland world. In the wsateland world, you will get minus 50% pollen but using the gumdrop potion it will cancel out the negative effect. Also, the wasteland worls will make all bees upset. Mobs: Flys and the skull monster. Flys: in the fly field there are 4 flys, they do no damage, are level 5 and have 300 health. Drops: Guaranteed: 45 battle points, 8 500 honey, 4 gumdrops and 110 bond. Possible: 2 tickets (15% chance), 1 royal jelly (50% chance) and 1-2 enzymes (3% chance). Respawn is 25 minutes (each fly) Skull Monster: Found in the skull field, it does 1/10 damage (damage reduction does not help), always moves towards you at a speed like the werewolf and when it reaches you, there is a 0.3 second delay before he uses hs bone sword (about two players tall if it was standing up right) and swings it at the player. He is level 9 and has 30 000 (health does not save). When he spawns he emerges from one of the skulls when the player goes in the field, when you leave the field (the jumping glitch does not help) he returns back to his skull. If he is defeated, he falls apart into a pile of bones that slowly vanishes. He does not respawn. Drops: 130 000-200 000 honey, 150 battle points, 10-20 tickets, 25 gumdrops, 400 bond, 10-15 royal jelly, 5-10 glue and a star egg. After reaching 1 billion pollen from the wasteland world, the light on the ball in your inventory will turn red and the description will say "Use this device in the wasteland world. It will say next to the device name: Hotkey:r. If you are in the normal world and press r or click it in the inventory it will say "Not in this world" in the right hand side and it will not work. Use it in the wasteland world and it will flash and blinding white light. The white light goes away and then the ground turns green and the fields turn. Dead field transforms into lively field which has coloUr. Stick Field transforms into Leaf field with green leafs littered around the field. Thron Field transforms into the Vine Field with the vines but no thorns Dead Flower field transforms into Flower field with different coloUrs of flowers scattered around the field Fungi Field transforms into Orchid Field with orchids replacing the fungi Rotten Field transforms into Fruit Field with different fruits around it (has a chance to drop all fruits) Cobweb field transforms into the Gumdrop field which every 30 seconds a gumdrop barrage drps down on it Dead Tree Field transforms into Apple Tree Field with apple trees instead of dead trees Fly Field transforms into Butterfly field with butterflys replacing the flys (can not be hurt) Spike Field transforms into sprout field with sprouts instead of spikes (do not do anything) Dead Bush Field transforms into the Berry Bush Field with berry bushes where the pumpkins were Toxic Field transforms into the Melon Field with a water melon slice on one siide Poison Ivy Field transforms into the Healing Ivy Field which looks the same but it heals you instead of damaging you. Skull Field transforms into Rainbow Field with a rainbow going right over it Different bees can also be found wandering the fields and collecting pollen. (The mobs leave and the land is cleared of them) You are transported right to Space an Time Bear. Time Bear: You did it! Yoy saved the world! Space Bear: But were not done yet. We still have 2 (or 4) more worlds to save. We never said it would be easy! Time Bear: Don't worry, what you will recive at the end will definitly help your hive immensely. By the way, this portal will be open until we leave, so if you want to visit it, you can. Space Bear: We will give you your rewards, then we will open the next portal. Rewards: 10 million honey, 10 tickets, 30 gumdrops, 10 royal jelly, 5 blue extracts, 5 red extracts, 10 oil and a diamond egg. (btw not all the worlds will be replacas of the original). Normal Quest Giving Bears Honey Bear Bear Boss Category:Blog posts